O Beijo da Traição
by LaDiNi
Summary: AU, Yaoilemon, KaixTala Co-fanfic por FIREKAI e LADINI. Depois da família Hiwatari lhe ter destruído a vida, Tala decide vingar-se e Kai é o seu alvo. Conseguirá Tala vingar-se de Kai ou o feitiço irá virar-se contra o feiticeiro?
1. Memórias

**_O Beijo da Traição_**

**FireKai: Olá sou o FireKai!**

_LaDini:..._

_? Já é a minha vez_

**Fire: ¬¬...**

_LaDiNi: Ah! Olá, eu sou a LaDiNi ;_

**Fire: Nós decidimos fazer uma história juntos e aqui está o resultado... Espero que gostem da fic e mandem reviews... senão a LaDiNi vai atrás de vocês com o machado dela!!! **

_LaDiNi: Mwhahaha!!!_

* * *

_**Capítulo I** – Memórias_

O cheiro do cigarro espalhava-se pelo ar deixando rastos cinza atrás. Cheirava a podridão, cheirava a álcool e até mesmo a droga. Todavia eram esses mesmos cheiros que guiavam os clientes àquele barzeco. Mas a verdade é que Kai Hiwatari não podia estar-se mais nas tintas para isso. Os cheiros eram uma novidade para ele, já que o herdeiro da fortuna e negócios dos Hiwatari certamente não era um cliente regular num bar de tão má fama. Mas hoje era diferente. Hoje, ele estava triste. Ele estava deprimido, chateado e só queria sobreviver àquela noite e tal lugar parecia prestar-se à conveniência... ele só queria que o deixassem em paz...

Mas nesta vida, é difícil conseguir o que se quer assim tão facilmente, como ele verificou quando 'aterrou' no balcão e puxou para si um jornal poeirento que estava em cima do balcão. Chamava-se "_A Verdade!",_ e na página principal via-se uma imagem do jovem herdeiro em tamanho extra grande com o explosivo título: **TRAPAÇAS PASSAM PARA O NETO**.

Não admira, considerando que no dia anterior tinha sido feita a leitura do testamento de Voltaire Hiwatari. Passando os olhos de relance, Kai conseguiu ver que o jornal contava a história da ruína de Voltaire quando este foi preso por diversos crimes, entre os quais fraude e até implicações em homicídios. Meio mundo pensava então que a família entraria em colapso e que a multinacional que o magnata se tinha empenhado em criar seriam destituídas de qualquer bem legal e os bens da família seriam confiscados. Claro que isso significaria o fim de cerca de cinquenta mil postos de trabalho, o colapso do mercado internacional de bens, como o jornal apontava. Não é que isso fosse mentira, mas essa não era a verdadeira razão pela qual a companhia ainda se aguentava. Mas isso, só Kai e o resto dos sócios sabiam. Virando a página, estava a imagem de Voltaire, sempre imponente, mesmo com um par de algemas nos pulsos.

_Avô... _

_Flash-back_

- Traíste-me!!!

- Traíste-te a ti mesmo avô... a tua ganância haveria de ser o teu fim, já sabias disso. Eu avisei-te que desta vez não o faria.

- Idiota, não vês que é a única maneira?! Eu preciso dos códigos de acesso! Se não mos arranjares, eu mesmo terei de tratar da Red Lace e dos seus lideres... Acho que a tua namoradinha e o irmão não vão achar muita graça, Kai... Arranja-te, quero aqueles códigos!

- O avô não me pode tocar. Já não me interessam os seus planos para dominar os mercados de bens, estou farto disto tudo! Se pensa que eu vou trai-los está muito enganado.

- Não me dês esse ar de superioridade rapaz! Se eu me afundar, tu vens comigo!

Voltarire Hiwatari voltou-se para a janela depois de tal ameaça / aviso. O reflexo do neto na janela impedia-o de racionar. Agora ele tinha de pensar numa maneira de arranjar a asneira do miúdo.

_Idiota... Sempre me apoiou nos meus planos, ao fim ao cabo é tão sequioso por poder quanto eu sou... É natural, é meu neto...E agora, tão perto do fim, traí-me... por uma mulher! Idiota, nunca pensei que ele viesse mesmo a gostar dela... nem falo em amor, não o preparei para isso, mas ele nem devia importar-se com ela e com a família... Salima, Ray, vocês estragaram tudo! Vão pagar-mas!!! A Red Lace tem que desaparecer... bem, se o Kai não arranja os códigos de acesso das contas, parece que não tenho mais escolha senão ver-me livre deles...Acho que vou tratar da Salima eu mesmo..._

- Sai!

As pernas de Kai obedeceram imediatamente. Sem uma única palavra, nem sequer uma justificação, o jovem de 19 anos abandonou o escritório do avô e seguiu para os seus aposentos. Sentado no sofá carmesim que realçava a cor dos seus olhos inexpressivos nem se preocupou em levantar quando os carros da polícia chegaram. A imprensa não tardou muito.

_Fim do Flash-back_

* * *

**Fire: E prontos é isso! **

**Fire: E prontos é isso! **

**bolas! Estúpido enter! arg! Vou matar alguém! **

_LadiNi: Fire já CHEGA NÃO??_

**Fire: E prontos é isso! limpam suor da testa e fazem uma dança alegre**

_LaDiNi: ¬¬... carreguem no pequeno botão roxo.... Vocês querem... nós sabemos que vocês querem..._

**FireKai: Bem, adeus e... até ao próximo capítulo!**


	2. A Promessa de Tala

_LaDini: Voltámos!_

**FireKai: Voltámos!**

_LaDiNi: _mas porque é que estamos a dizer que voltamos?? Se estamos a postar um novo capítulo é obvio que voltamos! Senão, isso significaria que teríamos de arranjar uma forma de somente o nosso corpo postar...

**FireKai: Ok, é melhor deixar a LaDiNi com as suas ideias idiotas... É melhor eu tratar disto.**

**O que posso eu dizer? Não sei... Olhem, comecem a ler a fic e divirtam-se, que eu vou ali e já venho.**

* * *

_**Capitulo II** – A promessa de Tala_

Enquanto Kai estava imerso nos seus pensamentos, outro rapaz entrou no bar. O seu cabelo, antes de um vermelho flamejante, agora parecia vermelho sangue de tão ensopado que estava. As roupas escuras e deprimentes tampouco ajudavam a trazer cor à sua cara pálida. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção, não eram as feições, não eram as vestes, eram os olhos... De um azul brilhante, tão brilhantes como safiras, escondiam uma mágoa, uma raiva, um _ódio_ que o comum espectador nunca conseguiria compreender... nem suportar...

Tal como Kai, o rapaz, de nome Tala, também estava deprimido, mas não pelas mesmas razões de Kai.

_Flashback_

- Meu filho, acho que não vou passar desta noite.

- Não digas isso pai. Tu ainda vais viver muitos anos! Eu vou encontrar algo para ti!

As sombras eram projectadas no quarto e a única luz que o iluminava, provinha de uma vela pousada na mesa-de-cabeceira. Fora do quarto, chovia e trovejava, era uma noite agitada. Tala encontrava-se acocorado perto da cama, onde o seu pai estava deitado. Desde que Voltaire tinha deixado a sua família na ruína, Tala e o pai tinham ido viver para aquela pequena casa. O bom homem tinha deixado de se alimentar convenientemente para dar a comida ao filho. Embora o pai tivesse tentado arranjar emprego, parecia que Voltaire andava sempre um passo à frente dele e tinha fechado todas as portas para aqueles dois. Voltaire estava decidido a acabar com eles. Fazia agora uma semana que o pai de Tala não se alimentava decentemente e estava a chegar ao fim das suas forças.

- Pai, eu vou encontrar alguma coisa melhor para tu comeres!

- Não vale a pena, Tala. Quando voltasses, eu já não estaria vivo.

- Vais sim. Eu vou salvar-te!

Tala saiu de casa. A chuva caía com muita força e em pouco tempo ele ficou ensopado. Olhou para o relógio de pulso: 2 da manhã. Àquela hora era muito difícil achar algum sítio aberto. Tala percorreu todos os cantos da cidade e não conseguiu achar nenhum estabelecimento aberto, à excepção de uma discoteca. Ainda com a chuva a cair com força e com o aparecimento de nevoeiro, Tala decidiu voltar para casa. Quando Tala se aproximou de casa, um relâmpago cruzou os céus, como que anunciando algo de mau. Tala correu para casa o mais depressa que podia e pouco tempo depois chegou ao quarto, onde o seu pai continuava deitado.

- Pai? Estás a dormir?

Tala abanou o ombro do seu pai, mas não obteve qualquer reacção. Volta a abanar e continuou sem reacção.

- Pai, por favor, fala comigo. Por favor!

Tala tentou sentir o pulso do pai, mas, tal como ele suspeitava, o pai estava morto. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos azuis de Tala.

- Pai não! Porquê? Porque é que tu me deixaste!

Tala agarrou-se ao corpo do seu pai e começou a chorar convulsivamente.

- Isto é tudo culpa dos Hiwatari! Eu vou vingar-me. Por ti pai, eu juro que me vou vingar!

_Fim do Flashback_

Tala caminhou pelo bar e sentou-se maquinalmente. Continuou imerso nos seus pensamentos, até que uma das empregadas lhe veio perguntar o que ele queria. Tala voltou a levantar-se. Não tinha dinheiro nem para comprar uma simples bebida.

Perdido, olhou para todos os clientes do bar até os seus olhos pousarem numa silhueta familiar... penosamente familiar... Um sorriso malicioso formou-se na sua cara pálida e a sua alma brilhou com o fogo da vingança.

_Kai... está na altura de me vingar! _

* * *

**FireKai: E chegámos ao fim de mais um capítulo!**

_LaDiNi. É claro que chegámos ao fim do capítulo, não vês que as linhas estão quase a acabar?_

**FireKai: ¬¬... Ignorem-na. Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews!**

_LaDiNi: Sim! Reviews!_

**FireKai: Até à próxima!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**LeleLorien**: Obrigado pela review! Nós vamos actualizar o mais rápido que pudermos. Esperamos que gostes da fic e que, mesmo sendo yaoi, continues a lê-la (quem disse que a insanidade não é uma coisa boa?)

**Beyfanatic**: Obrigado por seres uma leitora atenta e por mandares essa grande review. Já tens ideia de como vai ser a fic? Bem, continua a ler e poderás confirmar se tinhas razão ou não . Nós ficamos contentes por tu mandares reviews para a nossa fic e esperamos que ponhas a tua no em breve!


	3. Recordações Dolorosas

_LaDiNi: Ooooooolá ! Desculpem o atraso --;… não volta a acontecer…_

**Firekai: Culpa dela! Vamos lá começar com isto!**

_Recordações dolorosas_

Tala dirigiu-se para o fundo do bar, onde Kai estava. Passou por dois homens que trocavam entre si umas saquetas de aspecto duvidoso e sentou-se na cadeira junto a Kai. Ele nem notou que alguém se tinha sentado ao seu lado, porque estava imerso nos seus pensamentos e porque estava perdido de bêbedo.

Tala pediu uma bebida e fingiu interessar-se no jornal mas ficou a olhar para Kai, à espera do momento certo para actuar.

Kai tentou pôr-se de pé, mas desequilibrou-se e quando ia a cair, Tala agarrou-o. Do bolso de Kai caiu uma pulseira de ouro. Kai olhou fixamente para ela…

_Flashback_

- Como é que tu foste de fazer isso comigo Kai?!

- Mas Salima, eu não levei o plano até ao fim.

- O que importa?! Tu concordaste participar no plano do teu avô para me seduzir e através de mim, chegar às empresas do meu pai!

- Salima, eu revelei-te tudo a ti e a toda a gente e por causa disso o meu avô agora está preso.

- Não me interessa! Tu só me seduziste porque o teu avô mandou! E só revelaste tudo porque estás com a consciência pesada!

- Não foi por isso Salima. Eu revelei tudo porque te amo!

- És um mentiroso Kai! Eu não acredito em ti!

Salima tirou do pulso uma pulseira de ouro e atirou-a para o chão.

- Fica com a tua pulseira, Kai! Está tudo acabado entre nós! Nunca mais quero voltar a ver-te! - Gritou-lhe Salima com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

E sem dizer mais nada, afastou-se. Kai baixou-se, apanhou a pulseira de ouro e murmurou:

- Salima…

_Fim do Flashback_

- Ei! Estás bem? - Perguntou Tala, numa voz de falsa preocupação.

Tala ainda estava a agarrar Kai. Lentamente, ele levantou-se e acabou por se sentar novamente na cadeira.

- 'Brigado. - Disse Kai, sem olhar sequer para Tala.

- Então, o que se passa contigo? - Perguntou Tala. Já tinha um plano em mente e para o concretizar tinha de ganhar um pouco da confiança de Kai.

Kai abriu os olhos e olhou fixamente para Tala durante uns longos segundos; parecia só ter notado a sua presença agora. Depois de uns momentos desconfortáveis em que parecia que ele ia ignorar a pergunta, Kai começa a desbobinar a sua história…

- Tudo está péssimo na minha vida. Andei anos a fazer falcatruas para o meu avô se tornar poderoso no mercado mundial... Desperdicei a minha vida, trabalhando em esquemas de todos os tipos, só para o meu avô ficar contente comigo. Mas apaixonei-me por uma rapariga a quem devia seduzir para chegar aos negócios da família dela. O meu avô queria que eu continuasse com o plano que tínhamos estabelecido, mas… eu trai-o. Pensei que depois de deixar os esquemas de lado, poderia viver uma vida feliz ao lado da Salima, mas quando ela soube que tinha sido um plano, não acreditou que eu a amava e deixou-me. - Kai fez uma pausa e bebeu um pouco de vinho que estava no seu copo. - E agora, aqui estou eu, sozinho… Destruí a vida do meu avô e a minha, em vão.

_Isso foi rápido… não estava a espera que ele abrisse tão facilmente…_

- E o teu avô, ele arruinou muita gente para se tornar poderoso?

- Sim, imensa gente. Até aquelas pessoas que tinham empresas insignificantes, não lhe escaparam. Ele temia que elas um dia viessem a tornar-se famosas e a fazer concorrência com as empresas dele.

- Alguma vez ouviste falar de uma empresa chamada Valkov Lda?

- Ein? Valkov Lda? Não, não me lembro de alguma vez ter ouvido falar dessa empresa. Provavelmente é ou era uma empresa insignificante, que o meu avô destruiu.

Tala ficou possesso. Como é que Kai podia falar assim da antiga empresa de seu pai?! Voltaire tinha arruinado tantas empresas, que nem o próprio neto se conseguia lembrar de todas. Nesse momento, Tala, que ainda estava em dúvida se haveria de se vingar em Kai, tomou a decisão concreta. Kai iria pagar pelos crimes do avô.

- Acho melhor ir-me embora. - Disse Kai, levantando-se da cadeira e quase caindo no chão. Tala agarrou-o de novo.

- É melhor eu levar-te a casa.

- Não é preciso. - Disse Kai, soltando-se de Tala e dando alguns passos em frente, mas quase caindo de novo.

- Não vais conseguir chegar a casa nesse estado. Eu vou levar-te lá. - Disse Tala, segurando Kai. Tala já tinha o seu plano completamente formulado e tinha quase a certeza de que iria dar certo. - Onde é que tu moras?

- Na rua St. Louis XI.

- Ok, vamos lá. Eu vou chamar um táxi.

Tala telefonou para um táxi e dai a dez minutos, o táxi parou à porta do bar.

- Vamos lá. - Disse Tala a Kai, enquanto o ajudava a entrar no táxi.

- Para onde querem ir? - Perguntou o taxista, depois de Tala ter-se sentado ao lado de Kai e ter fechado a porta.

- Rua St. Louis XI, por favor. - Disse Tala.

- Eu não estou habituado a beber. Desculpa por teres de me levar a casa… hum, como é que te chamas mesmo? - Disse Kai, quando já estavam quase a chegar à casa dele.

- Não faz mal. Sou o Tala - Disse o rapaz, numa voz de delicadeza falsa.

- Obrigado Tala… - Disse Kai, finalmente notando no rapaz. Alto, ruivo, de olhos azuis e bem bonito por sinal.

O táxi parou em St. Louis e depois de Tala ter pago ao taxista, dirigiram-se para a maior mansão que havia naquela rua.

Tala sorriu para si mesmo e pensou: Se agora estás mal Kai, ainda vais ficar pior. Eu vou certificar-me que vais ser muito infeliz.

_LaDiNi: C'est finit por hoje… nós voltamos… ;)_

**FireKai: Sim, isto se a LaDiNi não demorar 500 anos a actualizar!**

_LaDiNi: Ei! Estás a meter-te comigo?_

**FireKai: Esqueçam… até à próxima!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**LeleLorien**

1- Não fazíamos a mínima ideia que esse efeito de luz e sombra existia num filme.

2 - Pedimos desculpa por o Tala não ficar a ver o pai morrer mas convinha dar um clima trágico à fic ou ela não arrancava e não tínhamos história para contar.

3 - Lele, têm sempre de haver personagens más numa fic não é? Calhou ao Voltaire, porque ele já é um personagem mau no anime e foi por isso que o escolhemos. Quanto à familia do Kai, tinhamos de fazer acontecer coisas com ela, para que a fic pudesse continuar.

4 - Lele... nem vamos comentar... e perdoa, mas quem é oa Lacraia??

**Daggoth**

Esperamos que este capitulo tenha sido mais esclarecedor e que compreendas melhor a história. Quanto ao jogo Three Sisters Story, não é exactamente a mesma coisa, até porque aqui não vai haver irmãos ou irmãs.

Sayonara Daggoth-kun, kisu kisu


	4. A oportunidade faz o ladrão

**FireKai: Bem, cá estamos nós de novo.**

_LaDiNi: Bem, demorámos um pouco para actualizar não foi?_

**FireKai: E de quem foi a culpa? . **

_LaDiNi: Ei, porque estás a olhar para mim?_

**FireKai: 00 hum… nada…**

_LaDiNi: Ainda bem. Ok pessoal, podem começar a ler._

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **O Kai está sentado num bar, pensando no que lhe aconteceu quando a Salima, sua namorada, descobriu que o namoro entre ela e o Kai tinha como finalidade a ruína da empresa do seu pai. A Salima acabou tudo com o Kai e ele decidiu beber para esquecer. O Tala aparece no bar, disposto a vingar a morte do seu pai, causada pela perda de todos os bens da família, que tinham sido roubados por Voltaire Hiwatari, o avô do Kai. O Tala ampara o Kai quando este está quase a cair. Eles conversam e o Tala resolve levar o Kai a casa, com a finalidade de se vingar no Kai, pelo que o avô deste fizera. O Tala e o Kai apanham um táxi e finalmente, chegam à rua onde mora o Kai.

* * *

**_Capitulo III – A Oportunidade faz o_ _Ladrão _**

****

Já te disse que consigo caminhar…

Não, Kai, ainda dás um tombo e rachas a cabeça… olha que linda figura que fazias a entrar no hospital, bêbado e 'rachado'.

Kai começou a rir às gargalhadas, corado do esforço de rir e de tanto beber, o próprio Tala sorria para si mesmo… Apesar de tudo, a companhia não era má de todo. _Não, Tala! Não te esqueças do que vieste aqui fazer… Pai…_

Aproximaram da porta; foi o Tala quem abriu a porta (o Kai não tinha pontaria) e juntos entraram. A casa era fabulosa! Ricamente decorada com quadros que iam de cima abaixo da parede, candelabros, estátuas, vasos chineses e tapetes persas que pareciam fundir-se com o chão aveludado da entrada.

Faz-te confortável… como é que é? Mi casa…. Mi casa…

Mi casa es tu casa…

Isso, isso… Bem, Tala, caro escultor, está à vontade… hn, como é que te tornaste isso…? – perguntou Kai, sentando-se no largo sofá carmim e encostando a cabeça, revelando o pescoço pálido. Tala sorriu como um predador e lentamente dirigiu-se ao jovem herdeiro.

Hummm… Sempre admirei a beleza dos nus… especialmente os masculinos. Queria transmitir essa admiração… por isso tornei-me escultor - disse, sentando perto de Kai e respirando-lhe para o pescoço, fazendo-o tremer. Estar nesta casa, é como um sonho, as esculturas são maravilhosas… já vi que és rico…

Hn… são as coisas que aquele saco de vento do meu avô deixou… - respondeu Kai, embriagado pelo cheiro do ruivo cada vez mais perto dele.

Mas, não é perigoso deixar toda a fortuna aqui, onde pode ser roubada?

A maioria está no banco, na conta da empresa…

Tala sorriu – era daquilo que ele estava à espera. Agora tinha que levar as coisas com calma ou o plano ia por água abaixo.

Hummm, interessante… e, como é que controlas o dinheiro? Nessa empresa, deves ter muitos fuinhas à espera de te sacar dinheiro…

Basta ligar à Internet e… aceder aos meus registos… ponho os códigos e vejo…

E que códigos são esses…?

Hn…

Kai estava a adormecer sem responder à pergunta. Sem pensar no que fazia, Tala fez a única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça para o manter acordado – beijou-o.

Sobressaltado, Kai abriu os olhos e olhou fixamente para os de Tala. Sentia-se perdido por aquele estranho cujos olhos pareciam tão… predadores.

Então, rico, queres brincar?

Sem raciocinar, Kai balbuciou algo como um "sim" e Tala lançou-se novamente aos lábios dele. Beijando, lambendo, Tala pediu entrada na boca de Kai e ele consentiu. As suas línguas enrolaram-se, tocando-se e pedindo mais. Mas Tala não deu.

Rico… também quero uma casa segura… diz-me… os códigos e as senhas – insistiu Tala, sussurrando aos ouvidos de Kai…

Estão… no meu porta-moedas… atrás do cartão de telefone, junto às senhas de entrada…

O ruivo sorriu matreiro e olhou para o rapaz debaixo dele.

O meu quarto é lá em cima… subimos?

Hummm, tenho que fazer uma chamadinha antes… sobe e espera por mim.

Com um beijo fugaz, Tala libertou-se do abraço de Kai e afastou-se. Depois de ouvir Kai subir as escadas e gritar um "despacha-te", Tala dirigiu-se ao casaco de Kai e retirou o cartão. Ligou o computador e a Internet e acedeu ao banco.

_É agora!_

Com as senhas, acedeu à conta desejada; era uma conta partilhada, continha todas as poupanças da empresa, adquiridas por Voltaire e pelos sócios. _Perfeito_. Finalmente pôs os códigos de entrada e verificou o saldo da empresa. Abriu outra página e utilizando a conta fantasma nas Maldivas que o seu pai tinha usado várias vezes para fugir a impostos, Tala transferiu todo o dinheiro da conta de Kai para a sua. Apagou os registos bancários, esvaziou-os da Reciclagem. Depois de desligar o computador, subiu as escadas, sentindo-se muito feliz… o seu plano estava em marcha, mas ainda faltava tratar de umas pontas soltas… que o esperavam no andar de cima…

Então? Não vens? – perguntou o Kai, que se encontrava no quarto, impaciente pela demora do ruivo.

Já vou. – disse o Tala, seguindo a voz do Kai, o que o iria levar ao quarto onde o outro rapaz se encontrava.

O corredor por onde passava agora estava decorado com tapeçarias vermelhas que cobriam todo o chão. Na parede viam-se vários retratos de olhar austero que, provavelmente, representavam outros membros da família Hiwatari. O Tala conseguiu reconhecer um desses retratos. Sem dúvida que nunca iria esquecer a cara da pessoa que tinha arruinado a sua vida e a do seu pai. Voltaire Hiwatari tinha um olhar frio e uma expressão de superioridade. Ao passar pelo retrato a vontade de vingança do Tala acentuou-se ainda mais. O arrependimento que tinha sentido por breves momentos passara completamente e sentia-se disposto a fazer tudo para acabar de vez com o que restava da família Hiwatari.

O Tala entrou no quarto onde estava o Kai. O Kai estava deitado em cima da cama, já tinha tirado a parte de cima da sua roupa e olhava para Tala com uma expressão de ansiedade. Além da expressão de ansiedade podia ver-se que ele também estava um pouco confuso. Era esse o efeito que o Tala estava à espera que a bebida tivesse nele. Ele queria que o Kai estivesse bem confuso para que não reagisse como normalmente reagiria. Decerto que o Kai, num estado normal, não iria revelar onde estavam as senhas de acesso ao dinheiro da empresa e muito menos iria estar disposto a ter relações sexuais com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo.

Demoraste muito tempo para fazeres a chamada. – queixou-se o Kai, exibindo uma expressão de desagrado.

Bem, agora estou aqui, por isso não precisas de esperar mais. – disse o Tala numa voz sensual e ao mesmo tempo, muito perigosa.

O Tala caminhou até à cama, despindo a sua camisola pelo caminho e atirando-a para o chão. Subiu para a cama e pôs seus braços à volta do pescoço de Kai. Os dois aproximaram a cara e beijaram-se.

Tala, decidido a chegar ao fim com a sua vingança pensou: _Agora que te tenho na palma da minha mão Kai, vais ver o que é ser controlado, humilhado e por fim… destruído!_

* * *

_LaDiNi: Ei! E onde está o lemon?_

**FireKai: Não está.**

_LaDiNi: Como não estás? Que história é essa?_

**FireKai: Bem, ficou para o próximo capítulo.**

_LaDiNi: Hum… ok, mas tem de ser mesmo no próximo capítulo._

**FireKai: Está prometido.**

_LaDiNi: Bem leitores, vão ter de esperar pelo próximo capítulo para lerem o que vai acontecer entre e o Kai e o Tala._

**FireKai: Até à próxima!**


End file.
